In Friends We Trust
by xMirror-Mirrorx
Summary: Formerly 'Not a Helper, But Still a Friend'. Shawn and Marcello's mission goes awry, and they find themselves in a desperate situation where their friendship is tested. If they had a 'friendship' at all. Meanwhile, Raivis and Erika are determined to stay loyal, even if they disobey orders. Spy-ish!AU, Molossia/Seborga friendship, LatLiech. Rated T for language.
1. Impending Doom

_Ohmygodlookwhoitis._

_Haha, well exams finished a while ago~! I think Chemistry and Stats went REALLY well, but Human Bio and History went okay bordering good. XD_

_However, I'm back at college and still doing work! I even have a Human Bio project in for 10th July! Stressful stuff! ;A;_

_But hey. That's life for you. :/_

_Anyway, I'll get back to I am Hetalia when I get the summer off, but in the mean time, have this!_

_To explain, I have this headcanon that the nations are part of the 'World Protection Organisation' (WPO) which aims to protect life (human or animal) and environment on Earth. It's like the FBI but less shady, international and a bit more secret. There are HQ's all over the world and are very high-tech and the agents have high-tech equipment at their disposal. Humans are a huge part of the organisation, but countries hold high positions and the ancients are the Heads of Organisation. (Yes. My imagination has run wild, yo.) :')_

_So, here we have a fic exploring the relationship between Molossia (Shawn) and Seborga (Marcello). I just wanted to see how these two characters would interact. It is meant to be more of a MolSeb friendship, but take it as romance if you will~ (Sorry for what I did to them in this chapter! ;_; )_

_Ah, there's going to be some LatLiech too because I love that pairing! 8D_

_Enjoy and stay tuned for chapter two!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Impending Doom**

The mission was definitely _not_ going to plan.

It was supposed to be simple. Track down the location of some shady thugs were a part of an illegal worldwide drug trade; chase the bastards down when they ran and have them arrested. Just as simple as that. (Well, that was as simple as it got at The World Protection Organisation.) Erika and Raivis were even stationed with back-up.

Then how were Marcello and Shawn in their current predicament?

The sleek, black BMW was no longer speeding after the pair of thugs, but now heading straight for the deserted pier. A slight lapse in concentration from the Molossian micronation and the car veered violently to the left and set course for the cerulean ocean.

"Cazzo! Hit the brakes!" Marcello gripped onto the dashboard with all his might. Not like that would help anything.

"I would," Shawn madly slammed down on the brakes continuously, "if they fucking worked! And the damn accelerator's jammed!"

The Seborgan stared at the young man next to him in mild shock. Those filthy bastards actually had the brains to cut their breaks? It seemed that Marcello and Shawn and carelessly underestimated the drug dealers. And they were meeting the consequences.

"This, this is our fault. We underesti-" The micronation began but never finished.

"THIS ISN'T THE FUCKING TIME!" Shawn roared. Marcello paled.

The dark-haired male growled as the pier drew closer. He was both frustrated for being reckless and being in this god forsaken situation. Especially with someone who was proving to be no use to him during a dire dilemma. _Damn it all!_

Marcello felt so useless. He was just sitting there in fear as Shawn was desperately trying to stop the suicidal vehicle. He racked his brain for a solution, though his panicked state of mind did not help his thinking. _What can we do? Dannazione, I can't think! _The micronation clenched his teeth and ground them together in anxiety while staring at the quickly approaching water.

_Think Marcello, think! _Crucial seconds ticked by until the sienna-haired male gasped. "Raivis and Erika!" We can contact them!" Marcello cried.

Shawn quickly nodded at the tan male as he yelled into his earpiece. "Erika! Raivis! We need your help urgently!"

Only a static buzz in response.

"The damn signal is shit!" cried Shawn.

"We can try HQ!" Marcello furiously fiddled with the buttons in the earpiece until he got the right frequency. "HQ! We require urgent assista-"

More static. It was to be the anthem of their doom.

Both males gulped. There was no hope of communication; no chance of them being saved. All was silent in the car apart from the roaring of the ferocious engine. Both micronations stared with wide eyes at the ocean that was just inches in front of them.

When had they reached the pier?

"SHIT!" Both cursed in unison as the car reached the end of the wooden structure. Marcello dug his nails into the dashboard as Shawn tried desperately to turn the steering wheel in hope of aborting take off. But to no avail.

Time seemed to stop as the vehicle left the flat surface and hurtled into the air. Both agents held their breath, knowing that no-one else would hear that screams. They accepted that fate was cruel and collision with the water was inevitable.

The metal carriage plummeted into the sparkling ocean below.

* * *

Translations:

_Cazzo _- fuck  
_Dannazione _- dammit


	2. Loyalty To Whom?

_I got so carried away with this chapter, I'm telling you. (Longest chapter I've ever written!) But you know, I'm still not completely happy with it, especially not the end. But hey, you get an update! XD_

_Yes, it is LatLiech centric, but it is kinda a 'two story' fic. Meaning they'll be two stories that will interlink, if you will. Besides, I love this pairing too much! :')_

_Yes, they're a little OOC, but I think it fits modern day and the AU. In my head-canon, Raivis is no longer a trembling child as he got over that after breaking away from the Soviet Union. (And he grew taller!) And as for Erika, I see her as being fiercely loyal, not only to her brother, but other nations she befriends too. (Yeah, I see Mol/Seb/Lat/Liech as an interesting grouping). _

_Haha, I've left you in a lot more suspense! I just couldn't skip this and go straight to Shawn and Marcello now, could I? xP_

_I gave Germania the name 'Alderick' because I read it in a fic once and it's the only human name I've seen him being given. The nations tend to call the ancients by their 'nation' name out of respect. And Rome as Romulus is a given._

'I am Hetalia' to be updated soon - I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Loyalty to Whom?**

Raivis glanced at his watch, slightly agitated. This was taking far longer than expected. He wasn't worried for he knew that Shawn and Marcello were capable agents. The Latvian was merely curious as to why the pair were taking so long on what was deemed a 'simple' mission. Or so he told himself. In actual fact, he was concerned but couldn't let the other agents know.

Said agents were congregated on the completely deserted car park of the beach. It was a good location as it overlooked the sand and sea from one direction whilst having a good view of the patchy road from another. The road was set up with a road block, to stop the drug dealers in their tracks. If the thugs ever arrived.

The Latvian nation gave an inward sigh and lent back on the rusted railing behind him. His gaze wondered to his female counterpart, Erika. Her golden hair blew in the gentle breeze, practically glowing as it reflected the sun's rays. Raivis didn't need any indication from the girl to know that she was worrying. She did too much of it.

"They'll be fine, Erika." The Latvian agent walked up to the startled girl and smiled reassuringly, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder.

"I-I know. It's just...it's been more than half an hour..." Erika looked up at Raivis with her turquoise eyes that were brimming with apprehension.

Turquoise collided with violet for a split second before Raivis shifted his gaze to the clear azure sky. He sighed and lifted his hand from Erika's shoulder, running it through his pale brown locks. "I know. I'm sure it's just a small fluke."

Maybe he was lying to himself as well as Erika, but it was crucial for the sake of keeping the optimism alive. However, it seemed that the blonde wasn't buying it. She shook her head and replied, "Are you really sure?"

The male nation's eyes widened slightly at the female's question. She had seen through his feeble attempts to keep hopes up. Of course, Erika was always good at catching him out.

Raivis gaped for a few seconds, unable to answer Erika's question.

"I-I guess I'm not _entirely _sure. But I'm sure of one thing." The Latvian smiled and focused on Erika's troubled gaze.

The shorter girl glanced at the taller male and as she asked, "Und was ist das?"

"I'm sure, nē _certain_, that we'll see them again."

The Liechtensteinerin stared at Raivis before giving him a heart-warming smile.

"Ja. We wi-"

"Agent Gilante! Agent Vogel!" came a buzzing female voice from everyone's earpiece. All activity and conversation ceased as the humans turned their attention to the ones addressed.

Raivis exchanged an unreadable glance with the female next to him before speaking into the earpiece. "Agent Gilante speaking. What is it?" He asked, voice laced with concern.

"The signal of the vehicle Agents S Jones and M Vargas were in has disappeared from the tracking systems."

All agents, both nation and human, froze in shock.

"A-Agents...?"

Erika and Raivis stared at each other in disbelief. This couldn't be happening; it wasn't possible. How could the signal just simple vanish from the most sophisticated, top-of-the-range equipment? Had those damn goons been too much for the pair to handle? What had happened to their friends?

"Agents! Can you hear me?" The buzzing voice sounded even more panicked, if possible.

"J-Jā. L-Loud and clear." The Latvian managed to stammer out, eye contact with Erika never breaking. "What are the orders from HQ?"

Erika tugged at the hem of her jacket in anticipation. She just prayed to God that the squad would be given orders to form a search party and scour the area for Marcello and Shawn.

Seconds seemed like minutes, hours, _days_ went by as crackled mumbling was heard through the earpieces. This irked Raivis for he was growing uncharacteristically impatient and couldn't make out a word of what was being said. _Oh, come on!_

A few gasps and questions of 'What?' and 'Why?' were heard before the buzzing voice spoke again.

"W-Well..."

"Well what?" Yelled an unusually frustrated Raivis, his sudden and angered outburst shocking everyone around him, including Erika.

"O-Oh! Um, well...Commander Romulus has ordered you and your squad to carry on with the mission..."

A few gasps and whispers were exchanged between the human agents. They couldn't believe that Romulus of all commanders had basically ordered them to abandon fellow agents. Neither could Raivis or Erika. Erika especially.

The blonde clenched her fists. This was wrong. They had to find Shawn and Marcello and see if they were okay. Sure, they weren't going to be dead, but they could be badly injured. The very thought made Erika's heart ache. She was not going to abandon them.

"Nein! We have to find th-"

"Erika Vogel!"

The addressed nation immediately closed her mouth and held her breathe. Everyone else froze, staying glued to their spots and not saying a word. For the new speaker was solid man (nation, in fact).

Germania, or Alderick as the humans knew him, terrified the humans. (As did the other ancients). The nations were just more cautious when in the presence of him. He was a frightful being, the one who had brought down Romulus.

But, Raivis being Raivis couldn't bring himself to keep his mouth shut. "But Germania, sir! We cannot simply forget about them!"

"Yet you can't allow those damn drug dealers to carry on their illegal distribution of drugs across the globe! The ring must be broken." There was a pause, most likely to hear if anyone dared to defy the ancient nation. Raivis knew the older was right and merely grit his teeth as Alderick continued, "Our aim as an organisation is to make the world a better place, protect it from the evils and wrongdoings that mankind is capable of. _That _is your priority!"

"But-"

"You have your orders. No more questions." And with that, the conversation was over.

Silence enveloped the camp. So many opinions and questions, but no-one dared to voice them. They simply awaited instructions.

Erika, for one, couldn't believe the outcome of the conversation. She couldn't believe that Romulus would refuse to send agents to look for his _grandson_. Did family really not matter at times like this? The blonde also couldn't believe that she had succumb to her cowardice and kept silent, whilst Raivis tried to plead with Alderick. He was, to an extent, her grandfather. Could she not have swayed him in the slightest if she'd tried?

Raivis was too bewildered. He couldn't understand why both Romulus and Alderick were not willing to let them search for the missing agents. _Their friends. _Did they just expect him to forget about them? The harsh reality of the situation made the Latvian's blood boil. "Nolādēts!"

One of the human agents dared to speak up, "S-So...what now?"

Erika looked at her male counterpart with sorrow. It made Raivis' heart break. _Erika...__What do we do?_

Suddenly, the roaring of an engine exploded through the air. The entire squad snapped their heads up at once to see a sleek convertible power past, the occupants looking exactly like those they were there to arrest. They were doing what seemed like over 100mph, and still gaining speed.

"It's them! What shall we do?"

"The road block will stop 'em. Don't worry."

But Raivis wasn't so sure anymore. He surveyed the roadblock, a couple of strips of road tacks spaced about a meter apart with three cars 30 meters away, ready to box them in.

"It won't work." Raivis breathed.

Erika glanced at the taller. "B-But, why?"

"They're going to fast! Tell them to move out the way, NOW!" The nation practically screamed as he ran towards the parked cars, signalling frantically.

There was panic in the camp as various agents tried to get the message across. Via earpiece, radio, mobile phone. Erika had joined Raivis and both were dashing towards the vehicles.

"Move! Move!"

The drivers got the message, but too late. The convertible smashed into the cars with a sickening force, sending two veering left and right, and the centre vehicle propelling backwards at a terrifying speed.

Erika and Raivis looked on in mortification at the scene before them. It was utter devastation. Thick black smoke filled the air, shards of glass littered the ground and the smell of petrol rose to their nostrils. And at the centre of it all, four mangled vehicles, akin to those seen in a scrap yard.

"O-Oh mein Gott!" Erika managed to screech. She gripped her hair in despair, in horror of what had just happened.

Raivis was frozen in shock, unmoving. He would have stayed like that for a while longer if the sound of an explosion hadn't ripped through the vicinity. He grabbed Erika and threw himself to the ground with her, clutching her tightly to his body. Pieces of debris flew above them, some dangerously skimming Raivis' head.

Then there was silence. Foul, deafening silence.

Raivis opened his eyes, not realising he had forced them shut. His first instinct was to look down, and see Erika trembling in his arms. He heard her heavy, uneven breathing that matched his own ragged breaths. She was shaken, but hopefully physically okay.

"Oh shit." He quickly sat up, helping Erika up in the process, and turned to survey the damage. What he saw made his heart stop.

Fire.

Every single vehicle had set on fire. But how? There had only been one explosion. Perhaps the other explosions went off when Raivis went into panic mode, when his hearing had shut off? Or maybe they all combusted at once, the explosion was loud enough. Unlikely but unfortunately not impossible.

But it didn't matter. It was horrific. Flames dancing, emitting a blazing heat and producing toxic smoke that caused the nations to cough and hack and wish that they could just die.

They couldn't, but humans could.

_The humans!_

"Th-The," the blonde coughed heavily, "drivers a-and criminals..."

The smell of burning flesh entered the air, somehow more dominant than that of the smoke. Survival seemed bleak, impossible.

"Th-They're...dead." He had shot straight. There was no point in sugar-coating things. The situation was not at all sweet, but bitter to the core.

Erika leaned helplessly against Raivis' chest as he attempted to shout orders at the squad. "Call the local fire service! Now!" He tried to resist the scathing urge to hack his lungs out.

The brown-haired male glanced at the female leaning against him. Usually he would flush at the close contact, but his body was aching and his blood refused to travel to his cheeks. Instead he frowned and kept a firm grip on Erika. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "This is my entire fault."

The blonde shook her head furiously. "Nein." She mumbled, "It isn't."

Raivis scowled at himself. It was. If he hadn't sent Shawn and Marcello after the thugs, then they'd be safe and sound. Then the dealers would not have come racing down the road into the failure of the roadblock causing a catastrophe. The roadblock was his _fantastic_ idea. _I'm such an idiot!_

"Jā, it i-"

"Nein, Raivis. _Bitte._" Erika's voice sounded pained. "Let's just go and find Shawn and Marcello."

The Latvian simply stared at the Liechtensteinerin with an unreadable expression as she looked into his eyes, pleading with her own. Erika frowned, fearing that she had said something wrong; that Raivis would reject her proposal and tell her to think of the humans and what Alderick had said. Which was what she should be doing, but maybe her loyalty to her fellow 'nations' was stronger than her loyalty to the organisation.

It wasn't an _entirely_ selfish view, was it?

But to her surprise, Raivis hoisted himself off the ground and offered his hand out to Erika. The blonde accepted the hand confusedly and watched Raivis' face as she was hauled up.

"You're right. We should go look for them."

"B-But," Erika looked behind Raivis at the catastrophic scene, "what about..."

Raivis pointed at the approaching fire trucks. "It'll be taken care of. Besides, didn't you ask me to go looking for them?" The male arched a brow.

Erika nodded slightly, "Ja, but what about-"

"Germania? We'll just have to suffer the consequences then. I mean, we won't be doing anything completely wrong. Apart from disobeying orders, that is." Erika swore she saw a small smirk crawl onto the Latvian's face.

But he was right. What was a little punishment when your friends were in potential danger? Besides, Romulus may lessen the punishment seeing as Marcello would be back safe, (that is if they did find him and Shawn).

Erika nodded, "You're right. Okay."

"Good. We're on the same page then." Raivis motioned towards the camp where the majority of the squad still remained, and the pair walked towards it. They approached the first agent they saw.

"Agent Vogel. Agent Gilante. Are you okay?" questioned the female.

"Jā, Jā. Listen. We're going to look for the missing. We need the next-in-command to take over."

"Wh-What? B-But, sir...Commander Alderick was clear abou-"

"We know. But we're willing to take the punishment. So you'll inform Agent Burvis of our departure?" Raivis gave the agent an unintentional cold stare. But it seemed to frighten the female into complying as she nodded quickly and scampered off to find the mentioned agent.

Erika watched the poor woman run off and couldn't help feel a little bit guilty that they were leaving the humans to deal with this mess. Raivis seemed to pick this up, "They'll manage just fine. Now come on. We need to travel in the opposite direction in which those thugs came."

"By car, I assume?" Erika questioned.

"Of course." And with that, Raivis opened the door of a nearby car and climbed in. Erika got in the other side as the engine was started.

Raivis took one last glance at the scenes of calamity through the rear-view window before driving off, in search of Shawn and Marcello.

* * *

Translations

**Latvian:**  
Jā - Yes  
nē - no  
Nolādēts - Damn

**German:**  
Ja - Yes  
Nein - No  
Und was ist das? - And what is that?  
Oh mein Gott - Oh my God  
Bitte - Please


End file.
